A fight to save
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: A fight to save all three worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**THAT'S IT. PERCY AND ARTEMIS. GOT TO LOVE IT. P.S: I'M ON THE ANTLANTIS COMPLEX SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS IF I SKIP BOOKS, I TEND TO DO THAT. **

**CHAPTER ONE: MEETING NICO DI ANGELO**

Artemis had seen weird things. He had seen his little sister, Hannah, read a Harry Potter book at the age of four. But he had never seen a small girl wearing black clothes with a black knife strapped to her waist. Artemis and Hannah were walking. Just walking. Then Artemis tripped over something. He tumbled to the ground and he could hear someone laughing. He looked up to see Hannah and another girl smiling at him.

The girl was the size of a doll with black boots and black jeans. She had a pitch black shirt under a black leather jacket. She had brown eyes and black hair braided down her back. "Sorry," she said. She was the size of a doll. A doll. She had a pale face and freckles sprinkled across her nose. Artemis got up and brushed himself off, rolling his eyes at the girl. She couldn't be an elf, her ears weren't pointed.

A boy wearing the same clothes as the girl walked up to Artemis. "Sorry. I'm Nico, that's Rose. You are?" "I'm Artemis.""And I'm Holly! And that was FUNNY." A small girl appeared. Holly appeared. She was taller than Rose. "Hey, Shortie," she said to Rose. "I'm Rose, you're Holly, how 'bout you?" Hannah smiled. "Hannah!" she said happily. Artemis growled at Holly.

"I'm a daughter of Hades, and he's my brother, so I guess you can tell what he is." "Wait," Artemis started. "You guys are demigods!" Rose nodded. "Camp Half Blood is the best." Nico sighed, then picked Rose up and carried her away. Artemis picked Hannah up and carried her away. Holly followed, making sure Nico didn't follow.

Description of Rose Di Angelo and other things you need to know:

The girl was the size of a doll with black boots and black jeans. She had a pitch black shirt under a black leather jacket. She had brown eyes and black hair braided down her back. She had a pale face and freckles sprinkled across her nose.

Description of Hannah Fowl and other things you need to know:

Light brown wavy hair and light blue eyes. A pale face. Other things you need to know: Has multiple personality disorder, OCD, ADHD.

**There, now you know.**


	2. Just a dream I think not

**So...this is explaining why Nico just 'gave away' the fact that demigods are real. Chapter Two: Meeting Percy**

"Rose, get down!" Rose was hanging in a tree in a random yard. A girl walked out of the house with a book. "Get down!" Percy said more urgently. The girl was walking towards the tree now. "Oh, she can't climb. She fat." Rose swung to a higher branch. "ROSE!" Percy tried to jump, but Rose was too high. He hid as the girl put her book in a small dip in the branches. Then she began to climb.

She was fast for a girl that was, as Rose said, fat. She made it to a very high point in less than 15 seconds and then reached down to get her book. She was just inches away from Rose. Hannah escaped from Artemis's sight and climbed the tree from a different angle, poking Rose. Rose turned around and put a finger on her lip, pointing to the girl who was now reading.

Hannah nodded slightly. The girl closed her book and looked up, smiling. "Okay," she said. "Why would Orion say that?" Hannah froze. Artemis told her that that was his name..."And Artemis." At this point, Hannah panicked. She screamed and tumbled from the tree. The girl looked back. Luckily, she didn't notice Rose. Rose dropped to the ground and dragged Hannah away.

Percy ran after them, running into Artemis. They both fell to the ground. "Second time in as many days." Holly Short shook her head as she came into view. Percy scrambled to his feet and picked Rose up. "Sorry...um...I think this is yours..." Rose dropped Hannah and smiled down at her. "See you next time, Hannah Banana. I'll be sure to bring Thalia. By the way, who's she a daughter of?"

Rose pointed at Holly.

"Oh, no. She's a fairy," Artemis said. The girl who was in the tree climbed down, placing her book in a dip. "Excuse me? Why were you in my tree?" she asked, jabbing a thumb back at the small tree. Percy glared at Rose and Hannah, looking for an explanation. "Sorry," he said to the girl, picking Rose up and slinging her over his shoulder. She giggled like a small girl would. "Let me up!"

Percy sighed and was turned to walk away, but Hannah screamed. Percy whirled around, Rose screaming as she hit the dirt. A huge black dog was attacking her. Artemis stood in shock, and Percy wasn't surprised. Holly tried to shoot it, but Percy pushed her out of the way and sliced through it. The black dog didn't fizzle to dust. It jumped off and snarled at Rose.

A passerby would have thought Rose would scream, run, freeze, or whimper. She did none of the above. She stood tall and unsheathed her black knife. The monster snarled again and pounced on Rose. Shadows formed around the monster and there were tortured screams from the small circle, then it broke apart. The stupid dog was still there. "That's it,' Rose said, taking a step forward.

If anyone at Camp Half Blood heard that, they would run away screaming. Rose closed her eyes and patted the fur under the chin of the dog. The dog was confused at first, then he barked in delight. It echoed all around the small neighborhood. The tree girl's eyes widened. "I know what you're going to do," she breathed. Rose's hand made it's way to the dog's throat, then she pinched it.

The dog fell to the ground in a black heap.

The tree girl turned. "YOU'RE ARTEMIS FOWL. AND HOLLY SHORT. AND HANNAH." She turned to Percy, her blue eyes bright with excitement. "PERCY JACKSON AND ROSE DI ANGELO. MY DREAMS CAME TRUE!" Percy, Rose, and Holly had their weapons out in less than two seconds. Hannah did a front flip and started talking to herself. Artemis looked after his little sister.

**Hannah screamed. Artemis stumbled back in surprise. "I was only gone for three years, Hannah. I'm not a stranger." Suddenly Angelina Fowl's voice came from downstairs. "Artemis? Come here for a second." Artemis ran from Hannah's room and down to his mom. "Mother, what happened?" His mom pulled him into a hug. "Hannah has hysteria. When she saw you, she had flashbacks. This will happen a lot to her. Nobody has been able to pull her out of her world yet." **

Hannah looked up at the Tree Girl for a second before screaming. Artemis ran forward and picked her up, carrying her away. "She has hysteria." Artemis was scared of the girl, but now he was more worried about his sister. She was fine, curling up in Artemis's arm, staring wide eyed at the girl. Maybe the girl reminded her of Opal. Opal had once taken Hannah's books and beaten Hannah with all of them.

And her books were pretty darn big.

Nico appeared and Artemis shielded Hannah's eyes, but Nico and Rose were gone in two seconds, swallowed by darkness.

**Hannah with hysteria**

I did a front flip and looked back at the girl. Her features almost cruel, yet smiling...I didn't know the reason why she had cruel features. But my mind shut down. Pictures of my scars and bruises and cries and Opal standing above me, my books in her hand...I screamed. I remembered the torture, and I could remember one of my books, my favorite one, coming down hard on my head.

Black edged at the corner of my vision, but I could see Holly and Juliet storm into the room, pick Opal up, and throw her back where she came from. Holly knelt next to me while Juliet ran to get help. I remembered it when I looked at the girl. After I screamed, I could feel Artemis pick me up and hold me tight like mama had taught him to when he found out I had hysteria.

I curled up, wishing the visions away. I saw a pale face for a second before Artemis covered my eyes with his hand, but then it was all over. Though my headache was worse than ever before, I managed to sit up without getting dizzy. I leaned against Artemis's chest. Holly looked at me with wide eyes. "You saw it. All of it. Every book." I nodded, and then winced.

Holly nodded at me. "Don't move," Artemis whispered. And we walked down the street, with the strange boy with raven black hair following us.

I could hear Artemis's heartbeat, and I fell fast asleep. _Dum dum...dum dum...dum dum..._I drifted off into sleep, and the only thing that woke me was a scream, the impact of my hitting cement, my head still on Artemis's chest, and the feel of sticky, thick blood. The one thing out of all of this that worried me the most was Artemis's heartbeat.

_Dumdumdumdumdumdum..._

there was no more beat. There was only silence. I opened my eyes to find my hair settled in front of my face, slick with blood. I looked up to see a sight I wish I could wipe from memory. I crawled off of Artemis, walked over to Holly's dead body, then to the murderer. I looked up into the _mesmerized _eyes of Dom Butler.

Then I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. My hysteria was clouding my thoughts, but I still knew enough to know what had just happened.

_Dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum..._

Then there was only silence.

...

I woke up from this dream still in Artemis's arms, but he was trying to calm me down. "Hannah! It was just a dream!" But Butler was standing behind him, his eyes _mesmerized. _I didn't stop screaming.


End file.
